Rose's Revenge
by Mousenose of WindClan
Summary: Rose is a normal house cat, and has loving house-folks and a great life, but when her littermates get fed up with her being 'special', things TURN, Rose's love for her littermates grow into hatred, and hatred become malice, Rose is on a quest to get her REVENGE, and nothing will stop her, not even those wretched clan-cats...
1. Allegiances: Prologue

_**Allegiances **_

Fireclan- 

Leader-  Clawstar- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Deputy- __Bluepelt- Blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes. _

_Iceclan- _

_leader- __Foxstar- Bulky, orange tom with green eyes. _

_deputy-__ Windrunner- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

_SwiftClan- _

_leader-__ Nimblestar- slender, lithe, pale-gray-and-white she-cat. _

_deputy- __Tigerfoot- dark brown tabby. _

_Prologue, _

_"Rose," called a dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat, her amber eyes sparkled, and showed kindness towards her, "Yes, Amber?" Rose replied her amber eyes were wide with astonishment, "Come on are you guys comin', Rose we want to show you something amazing!" _

_ Rose looked up, only to see her brother, Jess, the ginger's tom blue eyes stared at them, excitedly. _

_"Rose, Come on!" they begged her, Somethings not right, Rose thought. _

_ The two other house-cats had lead her out the square-shaped hole in their housefolks' door, "Hurry up!" meowed Amber, as she and Jess began to race through a gap under the fence in their housefolks' garden. Rose followed, her thick, dark creamy fur got snagged onto the fence, Rose ignored it, What was so important Rose thought. _

_ Rose followed them towards a fast moving stream, her other brother, Birdy, had been sitting on a flat rock, "What's so important guys, what's wrong?" _

_ "You!" replied Amber, "You're so 'special' and pampered by the housefolks, why couldn't it be us? We're special, not you, you're only worth a food scrap!" _

_ "But mama loves us evenly, and I get no special treatment, what's wrong with you guys?" Rose asked, she began to step away from them- she was tense about what they would do and when they would do it. _

_ "Grab her!" cried Birdy, Jess and Amber lunged towards her Rose squealed at the impact, after she recovered from shock she began to lash at them, clawing the ears. _

_ "Ouch!" yowled Amber she hissed and swiped her claws against her check, leaving a deep cut, Rose swatted at her head with her paw at full force, Jess let go, but quickly maneuvered towards her other side, and nipped her belly, "Ouch! Please stop!" Rose pleaded, "I'm not special, please just stop!" "Liar!" growled Amber, "You don't give a food scrap about us!" _

_ Amber briskly tackled Rose, and had slashed her claws at her ear, She sliced it! Thought Rose, then Birdy and Jess were at her tail moving her closer towards the stream with each step. _

_ "Your not our sister," Birdy hissed in her ear, "Your just a weak, useless, stupid food scrap, that no cat wants to eat, you dumb piece of dirt!" Rose closed her eyes, "Why?" she whispered, "Why do you hate me?" "We already told you, FOOOL!" hissed Amber, "Throw her in the stream!" Amber nodded, and took Birdy's place. _

_ "Bye, Rose." Amber meowed with no sound of emotion, Why? Why? Why? The words repeated in her head, as the pushed her into the stream, Rose yowled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, I'LL KILL YOU, ALL OF YOU, I'LL GET MY REVENGE!" Splash, Rose bobbed her head up. _

_ She gasped for air, and began to kick her paws calmly in the water, her sliced ear turned the water a bright, blood-red, and it began to stop bleeding, REVENGE, REVENGE, REVENGE. It repeated itself, Rose knew it, I WILL GET MY REVENGE, Rose told herself, I WILL. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Rose sunk her claws into the soft earth, and gave out a loud groan as she began to heave herself onto the earth. _She was able to get a good grip, and successfully made it onto dry land. Her body was drenched with water, and her ear began to drip blood, little by little. Rose remembered what her littlemates called her, _Useless, Stupid, Worthless, _the words made her head pound, and she could feel tears pressing at the back of her eyeballs. _Why? Why did it have to be me? Out of all the housecats, why me? _ She wanted to whine and curl up next to her mother for comfort, but she couldn't, she was lost, cold, and hungry.

And she couldn't hunt, was she truly useless? No, Rose thought and began to try to forget her thoughts, remembering what her true goal was, to survive, but she couldn't do that if she was crying and whining to herself. Rose shook her heavy pelt, and watched as the droplets of water that drenched her pelt fly by, wetting the ground around her, her bright blue collar's golden bell gave off a soft 'jingle' sound as she shook. Rose flicked her tail and unsheathed her claws; lifting her head and giving out several deep sniffs, letting the scents of the forest fill her nose.

Rose flicked her tail once more, and went into a crouch; she made her tail stiff, and began to crawl to the overpowering scent that made her mouth water. She crawled towards a bush, watching a plump, brown mouse munching on some leaves, she licked her jaws, and leaped forward, slamming her paw into the mouse's neck, breaking it. The mouse went limp, and Rose picked it up, giving out a purr of delight.

She flicked her ears, and perked them up, hoping to hear scents of other creatures, scurrying along the forest floor, but nothing. Just silence. Rose narrowed her eyes, as she scanned the forest floor, and gasped as a lithe shadow, much bigger than any creature she has ever seen, leap into a bush. Rose unsheathed her claws, and let out a growl, "Who are you?" she asked, but there was still silence.

"Answer me coward!" She growled, and the bushes exploded, as a cat leaped out, it's amber eyes blazed with rage, and it's long, sharp claws were fully unsheathed. Rose swiftly leaped out the way and gave out a hiss, "Who are you?" She repeated once more, and the cat spun around to face her, the tom's ragged dark gray fur was covered with leaves, and scars.

"I am Graypaw, a SwiftClan apprentice, and you're not supposed to be hunting here!" Graypaw spat, Rose stepped back, "I didn't mean too! I didn't know!" Rose mewled, with a tense expression. "That's what I hate about Kittypets, they don't know anything!" Rose eyes' widened as another cat stepped out from the shadows, his long, scarred black fur shimmered in the sun, and he gave Rose an outraged glare.

"Graypaw, why didn't you kill this kittypet yet?" the tom asked, Rose stepped back when he said the word kill, the words raced through her mind of what she said, kill, "I'll lill you!" Rose had told her littermates as they through her through the river, "Scared aren't you?" The black tom sneered as he snapped Rose out of her thoughts, "Leave me alone!" Rose protested in fear, as her fur bristled on her neck.

"Is that what you think Graypaw? That we should leave her alone, to come back onto our territory, and take all the prey she wants?" The black tom said with his yellow eyes blazing, "Is that what you want?" He asked again, Graypaw shook his head, "She should be punished. I punishment she'll never ever forget, in her whole lifetime, that she won't have." Rose's eyes' began as wide as two pools, and she let out a silent squeal, "No please! I'm sorry I won't hunt here anymore!"But Graypaw shook his head and let out a furious hiss, "That's what all of them say!" Graypaw lunged; head butting into Rose with full force, the strong blow pushed Rose over, giving Graypaw and advantage. Graypaw flicked his tail, and sunk his long claws into Rose's shoulders, piercing her flesh and letting crimson droplets splatter and form around her shoulder.

Rose remembered the pain her littermates caused her, she couldn't handle the haze of thoughts that overwhelmed her, and she just felt as something forced her to do it. She thrusted her paw forward, giving a neat and powerful swipe across his shoulder. The tom gasped in pain at the deep cut she gave him and backed away. Rose leaped up to her paws, and gave out a furious growl, but Graypaw hissed, and lunged once more, thrusting both his paws forward and causing contact to her neck, he tore off the bell on her collar, and gave a long cut across her neck. Rose swiftly kicked his jaw upwards, and scampered away from him. Why was she fighting? She thought. She could feel pain from her shoulder and neck, she didn't want to fight, but she had too. She had to show she was tired of being bullied, like from her littermates.

Graypaw gave a loud snarl, and his fur wildly bristled. His amber eyes' blazed furiously and his fangs were bared and clear to see, he stepped forward with his long, sharp claws unsheathed as they glinted in the sunlight, Rose felt fear wash over her again. She didn't want this life. But she had it. "Graypaw! Stop! Leaving the poor kit alone!" A voice called from behind Graypaw and the black tom, Graypaw spun around along with the other tom to face the she-cat. Her fluffy pale ginger fur bristled with rage, and her amber eyes blazed with anger. "Graypaw go back to camp! Now!" She snarled, "But I was only trying to defend our territory, Sandyfur." Graypaw protested, "The kittypet stole our prey!" Graypaw spat, but Sandyfur's snarl only became louder. "She's a kit! Go back to camp now, Graypaw. You have broken the warriors' code and you shall be punished! You too Blackthorn!" Sandyfur hissed, Graypaw gave Sandyfur a disgusted glare and raced back into the forest, while Blackthorn gave out a hiss, "You're too soft, if you were a real forest cat, you'd have let Graypaw finish her off!" He hissed, but Sandyfur gave out a soft growl, "A true warrior wouldn't! Now go!" Blackthorn gave out a relctant stare, and raced towards the forest, the same path of Graypaw, and Sandyfur follow suit.

Rose gave out a silent sigh of relief and picked up her mouse, and ran towards the housefolk city. _There are no wildcats there. They live in the forest. _She reminded herself, as she scurried across edge of the forest, _Then I'll be safe. And no one will make fun of me._ Rose ran as fast as her paws would take her, as she could hear the cars roaring, dogs barking, and cats giving out wails, the sounds were loud and they pounded at her ears but she ignored them, and continued walking, she soon approached a tire, under a huge green painted box that was filled with what smelled like rotting food scraps. But she ignored it and curled up in the tire, resting her paws over her nose to stop the scent from flooding into her nose, and lulled herself to sleep with her gentle breathing.


	3. Chapter 2

Rose rolled over as she felt something jab her side, she curled up closer together into a neat ball, but the jabbing only continued. Rose blinked her eyes opened, and got up to her paws, the warm, fuzzy carpet she used to sleep on wasn't under her paws, and her favorite mouse toy wasn't beside her. The one she caught was beside her the one she hadn't touched, she looked around for _what _had jabbed her but there was no one. Rose gave out a soft sigh and bit into her mouse, the warm blood and soft, great tasting flesh overwhelmed her, and she gave out a loud purr.

_I wish I could live in the forest! _She told herself, the soft leaves under her paws, the delicious mouse, she would eat each and every day instead of hard, tasteless pellets, and canned tuna, that was soggy, and slimy, _Mouse would be much better!_ She thought as she compared it to her everyday meals. Rose gave out another purr as she took another bite and let the flavors flood her mouth once more, she bit much quicker, and with larger bites, and she finally finished it, and was quite happy she savored it was she could.

Rose decided to groom her soft fur, and began to wash out the leaves, thorns, and twigs that were stuck in her fur. Her beautiful creamy pelt had dried, crimson blood splattered on it. He small, neat ears, weren't as great as they used to be, her one sliced ear was tipped with also, her crimson blood from when her littermate had sliced it. Rose gave out an annoyed hiss, from all the tragedies that happened to her. It wasn't fair. But she'll show them. All of them.

A loud clap of thunder snapped Rose out of her thoughts, she began to look up, and she felt a cold droplet splash on her nose, Rose leaped out the tire she was in, and scampered under the green-tin-box. She lay down, and began to rest as the droplets pelted against the solid ground. Rose longed for the soft carpet under her paws, or the smooth, but cold, black-and-white titles in her kitchen. Her warm bed and her blanket and toys. But she couldn't have that. Her littermates; it was all their faults, that she was stuck her, injured and scared. They wanted her killed. Dead. But she wasn't going to die. She was going to survive.

Rose's nose twitched as the air around her suddenly began moist, the rain stopped, and as Rose crawled from under the big green-tin-box thing, and gray clouds littered the sky. They reminded her of Graypaw. How she would get her vengeance on him too. He was just one of those bullies, mama had told her about. They stomped on others just to get their way, or they would cause pain on them, just for their entertainment. But Rose wasn't their piece of grass they could step on or claw on. No. She was the thorn that hurt their paws, and pierced their skin. She was going to show them she wasn't grass. But something to worry about. "Hey kittypet!" A voice called, as a large, _bang! _Sounded from the big green-tin-box thingy.

Rose looked up, and unsheathed her claws, "What do you want? And what's a kittypet?" She hissed, the tom laughed, "You must be an idiot!" he taunted, "Yet you come out here, thinking you're going to survive!" He sneered, "You'll never survive out here! You not even as smart as a dog! You're just a mouse, a dead one in fact out here!" Rose could feel her fur prickle in anger as he made fun of him, she wanted to rip him open, or flay him and feed him to the dogs. But she kept calm, and ignored him.

"Leave her alone, Scratch!" A voice called, as another sound camp from the big-green-box thingy. This time a _Thump! _And Rose looked up once more. "Sure Oliver," Scratch meowed, "I'll leave the little, kittypet alone, and so she can cry and whine! Oh, how bad my life is! She will say, Oh why did I come here?! She'll cry!" Scratch insulted her once more, but Oliver gave out a cry of protest, "My name isn't Oliver, anymore! It's Thistle!" But Scratch gave out another laugh, "Sure, Oliver, whatever you say!"

Thistle snorted, and flicked his tail, Rose noticed as how he faced her, a long cat's claw sticked out from the left side of his green and dark green pattern collar, and a his long, brown fur had a few patches missing from it. Rose felt tense; did he kill a cat for it? She thought, it raced through her mind, how could they be so vicious?

"So kittypet, why did you come here?" Thistle asked, his amber eyes showed sympathy, and his tone was soft. "You're not actually being nice to this kit, or you?" Scratch asked, Thistle snorted, "Storm was to us! Be kind will you scratch?" Scratch snorted, and shook his fur; he ruffled his short black-and-white fur, and gave a blank look towards Rose with his clear pale yellow eyes. "Just bring her back to camp; I'm going to finish going hunting." Thistle nodded, and turned his attention to Rose once more and spoke softly.

"Kittypet what's your name?" Thistle asked, Rose opened her mouth reluctantly and closed it. But Thistle didn't back down from his question, "I won't hurt you, my brother, Scratch can be a bully sometimes, but he's not _that _bad." Thistle joked; Rose twitched her whiskers in amusement, and decided to answer his question, "I'm Rose." Thistle nodded, and flicked his tail, "Well I'm Thistle as you should know, and we're apart of Storm's Group, he's our leader." Rose cocked her head, and gave him a questioning look, "Is there other groups?" Rose asked. Thistle nodded, and flicked his ear, "There are three other groups, Ember's Group, Thunder's Group, and Wind's Group. They live far away from us, so there's no worry." He meowed.

"So do you want to come with me, back to camp? Scratch should be done hunting. He's an amazing hunter, I think he's Storm's favorite." Thistle meowed, and Rose nodded, Thistle leaped up to his paws, and leaped onto the wet floor, he looked up, as the sky was streaked in orange, yellow, and lavender. He gestured his tail towards Rose, and began to walk out of the alley, barks filled the thick air, as cars zipped by the street, and housefolk trash was dropped everywhere. Rose followed as he made a swift turn, and steadily kept his pace without fear, Rose did her best to follow him, even though the sounds flooded into her ears, and so did the disgusting smells.

As Rose noticed they reached an old housefolk home, Thistle gestured her with his long tail, "Are we _going _in _there?_" Rose asked, Thistle nodded, and leaped onto a wooden box, "Is there housefolk in there?" Rose asked, as she follow suit, and had perfectly landed onto another wooden box next to him, he shook his head, and leaped towards another box saying, "It's abandoned, and the twolegs here never visit this place," Rose wondered, what the word, _twoleg_ meant, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Thistle had already said, "We're there!" as he gestured his tail towards a small opening inside the twoleg den, Thistle leaped in, and Rose followed too, as her paws touched the ground, she noticed there was a soft, fuzzy carpet, and cats rested all around, there were broken, wooden crates were Rose noticed kits were being nursed in, and the largest of all the cats sat on a housefolk sofa. He gazed upon the cats proudly, and his gaze wandered onto Rose, Rose stepped back in fear as the tom leaped down to approach her….


	4. Storm's Group Allegiances and author's n

**Author's note: **

SOOOOO Sorry I haven't been updating! I had a ton of writer's block and a lot of stories, anyways here are the Allegiances for Storm's Group.

_Leader- _**Storm- **Huge, muscular, blue-gray tom with broad-shoulders, long fur, and green eyes

_Deputy- _**Splash- **Small fluffy black she-cat with white splashes and amber eyes

_Healer- _**Sky- **Very small fuzzy white she-cat with bright sky-blue eyes

_**Fighters- (Cats who are responsible of protecting the group)**_

Bramble- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Silver- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swirl- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Sorrel- Lithe white she-cat with black legs and bright blue eyes

Fling- Black she-cat with white flecked over her body and amber eyes

Lightning- Pale ginger she-cat with long-limbs and amber eyes

Mouse- Very small dusty-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thistle- Brown tom with amber eyes and a long tail

_**Hunters – (Cats responsible for bringing food for the group)**_

Fallow- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrow- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Ivy- Gray-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swift- Small blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Scratch- Black-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes

_**Queens- **_

Fuzzy- Very fuzzy white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Owl- White-and-gray patched she-kit with blue eyes and Lily- Dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes)

Heather- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Breeze- Black tom with amber eyes and Shimmer- Silver-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Squirrel- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Sunkit- Golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes, Featherkit- Blind white tom with blue eyes, and Tigerkit- Dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with green eyes)

_**Novices- (Apprentices being trained by the deputy)- **_

Twig- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Cloud- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Holly- Brown she-cat with very dark green eyes

Cinder- Smoky-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rose- Cream-colored tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**Elders- **_

Clover- tortoiseshell she-cat with small white paws and blue eyes

Thorn- Gray tom with amber eyes and broad, white shoulders


	5. Chapter 3

_Rose's heart pounded as a huge, blue-gray tom approached her, his big muscular body had a few feathers attached to his, and his left cheek had a long scar. _A cold breeze ruffled her long fur, giving her a shiver down her spine, and she became tense as the tom stopped at her paws.

"This is Storm," Thistle mewed, gesturing his tail toward the big blue-gray tom, "he's our leader, and it's his job to make sure everything's right." Storm flicked his tail, and gave Rose a questioning gaze, "Who's this? Thistle?" Storm meowed, Thistle bowed his head in respect, "This is Rose, she wants to join the ranks of your clan," Thistle mewed. Storm's gaze wandered onto Thistle, and gave him a gesture with his head, towards a corner, that had a shadow of the big, wooden crate that loomed over it, Rose watched as the two toms walked towards it, and gave out barely audible whispers.

Rose grunted; _No one will accept me, no one. _She muttered to herself, and unsheathed his claws in rage, she clawed at the ground covered by a bright pink carpet, ripping it apart, but unluckily for her, the ripping sound brought the attention of many cats, either giving her a scorning gaze or a confused one.

Rose ignored them, she felt as if they were piercing through her, sharper than thorns or bramble. She felt as if they blazed like fire, surrounding her, there was no place she won't be scorned, insulted, flared at or be thought as a weirdo or a disgrace to any-cat. How she wished she could teach them all a lesson. "Rose," a voice called behind her, she spun around to only see it was Thistle, "Storm expected you! Congratulation! Not every cat easily gets in to his group without a fight." Thistle mewed. But Rose only sighed, _That's because he pity's me. _She told herself, as she padded towards Thistle.

"Well you should get ready for tomorrow to be assed to either be a fighter or hunter, I wish you good luck on both, there's many rouges here, wanting territory, and there's barley a piece of a bone to chew." He meowed; flicked his tail in a goodbye, and pelted towards a big crate, filled with what looked like feathers, hay, and a torn plastic bag.

Rose huffed, _If no one wants to help me find a nest, then I'll claim one myself for the night. _She told herself as she sniffed the crates for scents, either fresh or claiming it. Eventually she found one with feathers, there was a really stale scent on it, but on the sides, as if a cat had pushed it here. Rose flicked her Tail in annoyance as she poked her head inside, where there was no bedding. She headed towards the hole, outside, and let out deep several sniffs, entering her nostrils she could smell a pang of birch leaves, a dog, rotting flesh of a mouse, and smelly dogs. She could smell other things to, but they were hard to tell what they are, with the heavy scent of cars and housefolk that clung in the thick air.

Rose decided to head towards the birch leaves, and found a few, they were raked into a small pile, and they had already changed color, due to the cold, autumn air. She picked as much as she could, and headed back towards the 'camp' as the cats there had called it. She leaped onto the boxes and crates, and had noticed the strong scent of freshly killed prey. _The hunting patrol probably came back. _She thought as she headed towards her own crate, luckily, no cat was inside, and she noticed her strong scent that had seemed to wash over it. She stuffed her leaves inside, and had headed towards the sofa; she picked a few feathers, loosely from it, and added it to the leaf pile.

Rose entered it, and laid in it, and rolled around until she got comfortable. The leaves seemed to poke her side, belly, paws and tail, but she ignored it. It was better than sleeping in a tire, onto the cold hard ground, being woken up by the side of the thick rubber tires that squeezed at your sides. Rose closed her eyes, trying to ignore the snoring of the cats around her that lingered in the autumn air. As she closed her eyes, she almost instantly fell asleep, and opened her eyes, being surrounded by a thick forest and soft ferns and grasses that tickled her paws. The sun shined brightly overhead, and a river flowed from behind her.

Rose felt suspicion haze over her, as she took in a few sniffs, she noticed as another scent weakly lingered in the air, but the strong scent of mouse felled her nose, and her stomach rumbled, she decided to hunt, but as she took one step towards it a dark figure leaped at her, his long gray fur and amber eyes stared at her with rage, as he pinned her. _Graypaw_ Rose thought. Rose took the chance to land a strong blow across his ear, but she missed, and Graypaw gave out a loud snarl and swiped his claws fiercely across Rose's neck.

Rose's eyes stared in horror as Graypaw was splattered in blood, he grinned and sunk his claws deeper into her neck, and Rose knew that it was _her _blood she felt it gushing out of her neck, the pain in it to make her know. Rose was filled it panic, she took in deep gasps of air, only to fill her lungs being drained out of it. Rose's heart raced as his claws began to stab her so hard, she gave out a hiss of pain and closed her eyes, her heart seemed to beat so heard she could _hear _it. She let out a loud cry of fear only to hear the words of, "Rose, are you okay?"

Rose's eyes shoot open as Thistle loomed over her, her claws were unsheathed, and leaves stabbed themselves fiercely into her neck, Rose gave Thistle a quick nod, but he still gave her a worried glance. "Go get something to eat, and if you're not feeling well go check with our healer, Sky. She's a great one too." He mewed; Rose could hear the fear that made his voice quaver with every word. He was worried, _Only because he thinks I'll die in my sleep because of how weak he thinks I am. _Rose muttered to herself, as she heaved herself upward and began to groom her cream colored tabby-striped pelt of the leaves and feathers that clung to it.

Rose shook her fur, making sure she got everything out and leaped out of her crate. She headed towards the prey-pile and picked a scrawny mouse. The only thing she noticed on the pile was just mice, rats and squirrels. _They're not good hunters, _Rose told herself, _but at least they can catch something in this cursed city. _Rose sat down, and began to take small bites of her mouse, _The one from the forest tasted much better than this, food scrap!_ Rose complained to herself. Rose finished her mouth and began to look for Thistle, narrowing her eyes to scan for his brown fur, and found him speaking to Storm. Rose got up to her paws and headed towards his direction. _Why does every-cat try to avoid me? _Rose told herself. _I'm not as bad as those dumb clan-cats, I'll rather ignore them any day. _

_**Chapter 5 preview- **_

"What do you mean I'm useless?" She asked the dark gray tabby tom, his long, matted fur was covered in scars, "I can kill anyone or anything, even without the power of whatever you call yourselves!" She hissed, "You want to destroy the clans, don't you?" The tom asked, his pale yellow eyes seemed to pierce through her as he glared at her with annoyance, Rose nodded, "Then join us, and we will get rid of them all, if you want to get strong as well train with us." He mewed, Rose nodded eagerly, "I will show them all, that I too am dangerous, they'll shake in their flea-bitten skins."

_**Not much I know but at least it something. Hopefully chapter 5 will be done tomorrow at 3:30p.m., possibly. ~ Sharptalon of WindClan **_


End file.
